Goku's Hyperbolic Hijinx
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Goku is hungry once again... for food of course, but he also really wants to train. Stumbling across Android 21, who had some sort of back up body hidden away, leads him down an adventure and further training.


**Goku's Hyperbolic Hijinx**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today. Hope you enjoy this new one-shot.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive on Earth. The glistening blue and marble in the solar system, in a certain universe where some of the greatest fighters exist. And we now see one of those such fighters training on his own.

Months after a great tournament, pitting against the strongest within the twelve universes, where this man helped secure victory with the aid of his allies and friends.

Son Goku, one of the strongest beings on Earth.

Training... And bored

Goku sighed heavily as he slowed his training to a stop. He didn't feel the rush of training anymore. There was no way he could train with anyone else.

His best friend Krillin was with his wife and child, Tien Shinhan was working hard at his dojo. Master Roshi was on his island. Piccolo was out 'meditating' in isolation.

His son Gohan was working at his government job.

He had NOTHING to do

"Dang it. I'm bored. I can't even ask Vegeta for training." He frowned

"Since he's spending so much time with that new baby of his... Where do those come from again?"

...

Yes, Goku IS this dumb.

"GOKU!" A voice called out, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Gah! ChiChi!" Goku panicked and flew off

He flew away as fast as he could, his 'wife' walking out of their house with an aura of arrogance and anger

He had to hide, there was no force greater on Earth than ChiChi's wrath.

He found a cave in the mountains, thinking that would be a good place to hide...plus the extra hundreds of miles helped

"Damn. And I can't ask Whis and Beerus to train me. They're still mad about the Tournament of Power. How was I supposed to know that Zen-Chan would threaten to destroy universes?"

He leaned back and fell to the floor, feeling the cold stone on his back...and a cold metal by his hand. "What the? What's this?"

He blinked, looking down

He removed some of the dirt and revealed a metal door. It looked to be ripped off at the hinges. "The heck?" He looked deeper into the cave and noticed that there were portable lights at the ceiling, guiding a way deeper.

Goku decided to follow it, his curiosity getting the better of him

He removed some of the dirt and revealed a metal door. It looked to be ripped off at the hinges. "The heck?" He looked deeper into the cave and noticed that there were portable lights at the ceiling, guiding a way deeper.

Goku decided to follow it, his curiosity getting the better of him

"What IS this place?" He wondered, going in deeper...and ended up in a laboratory, worn down but still functional.

"Is this one of Bulma's?" He blinked

Soon he found himself at a console, connecting to a computer. There was a small flashing button on the console, in fact the ONLY button left.

"Hmm~, I wonder what this does? Ooh! Maybe it produces muffins!" He thought as he pressed the button

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He saw the lights giving off an alarm, then behind him, he heard the hiss and whir of machinery producing a large vat of chemicals with a woman inside.

"Whoa!" He gasped as he saw who it was.

A woman with long flowing red hair wearing a mid-thigh length alternating black and red dress, black stockings, one red and one black heeled ankle-high boots, near shoulder length black armsleeves and a pair of glasses

"Whoa! Android 21?" Goku gasped, seeing her floating there.

He walked close, waving his hand in front of her face

"Hmm, must be asleep." He thought, observing her. 'If I remember correctly, she is REALLY strong.'

He blinked and grinned, giggling in excitement

He tried to press the button again, hoping that would wake her up which seemed to have done something

"Huh? Oh, come on! What do I have to do to get some training with someone?" He asked and groaned. "Stupid controls!"

He kicked a machine and huffed, the tank suddenly being drained of water

"Gah! Did I break it?" He wondered in worry.

As the tank finished being drained, Android 21 was slowly beginning to wake up while the glass door opened and she fell out.

"Whoa, I got you!" Goku spoke, catching her.

"H... huh?" She blinked, opening her blue eyes slowly

"Hey, 21." Goku smiled, seeing her.

"G-Goku? Is. Is that you?" She asked

"Yep. In the flesh." He nodded

"Goku!" She cheered and hugged him tightly

"Yeah. Good to see you too." He responded, hugging back and helped her up. "Wait a sec. Didn't you sacrifice yourself to stop your evil half?"

"I... I did?" She blinked, her mind blurry

"Yeah. Wait, don't you remember?" Goku asked

"N-No. It's all...Fuzzy. I can't remember a lot." 21 answered, putting her hand on her forehead to try and recall what she did. "The last thing I remember is going to the Supreme Kai world. But as soon as we arrived everything goes... Fuzzy."

"Oh, okay." Goku frowned, thinking that it would be for the best if she didn't remember.

Dying did hurt after all

Goku himself has died a fair few times.

"Listen, I'll help you out. Okay?" Goku answered, holding her in his arms before helping her get up.

"Okay." The red head blushed, leaning against his muscular chest

'She must be tired.' Goku thought to himself.

He hooked an arm under her pantyhose clad knees and lifted, making her gasp as she fell against him more as he now held her in a bridal style pose

'This. This feels nice.' Android 21 thought to herself as she held him tight. She did have a crush on him since he had met her

"I'll put you here." He helped her to a bed. "Need anything? Food, water?"

"I... Some water would be nice." She nodded shyly

"I'll be right back." He answered, leaving to get the supplies.

'He. He is so kind.' She thought, her hand closing gently over her heart.

Goku flew off, flying to grab some water for her. Since she was out in the mountain's canyon, he had to carry a lot. Not that he'd mind, it would be a bit of weight training.

He soon arrived back home, he remembered that ChiChi was out with Bulma getting some clothes for the new baby.

'Phew, that's a relief.' Goku thought, going inside and got a couple of bottles of water...and a dino-meat on the bone. And a couple loaves of bread.

Goku was 'snacking' now.

He soon finished and flew off, carrying a few gallons of water

'This should be more than enough.' He thought, carrying the gallon bottles under his arms...and a piece of meat in his mouth.

'Tasty.'

*Time skip*

It was a few hours later, Goku was back home and didn't get an earful from ChiChi...luckily.

21 was resting on his bed, sleeping softly

Which was an earful all of its own, but ChiChi just enjoyed having someone around that WASN'T a Saiyan.

Oh, how little she knew

"Well, I guess sleeping on the couch isn't too bad." Goku yawned as he rested up. 'Comfy enough.'

"Meanwhile Miss... 21, was it? And I shall have a ladies night." ChiChi stated

"Okay. That...sounds nice." 21 answered, a little nervous since she hadn't had one in ages

... Had she had one before? She wasn't sure

"Have you never had a Lady's night?" ChiChi asked

"I don't think so." 21 answered

"Well then, we better get started." ChiChi responded clearly over excited

'I should get out of here.' Goku thought, worried about what was going to happen.

Seeing ChiChi happy was kinda scary

Tiptoeing out of the house, he had to sneakily get to the door and boost all the way to either Kame House or The Lookout.

"... AAAAAHHHHH!" 21 shrieked as she came running out of the place

"Huh? 21? Oh no. ChiChi must've-" Goku thought as he felt 21's distress.

Following quick right behind him, Android 21 was flying at Mach speed scared out of her mind from what ChiChi wanted to do.

"She is insane!" 21 cried

"21!" Goku called out and caught her.

She shuddered a bit, holding him close

"It's okay. It's okay. Come on, this way." Goku carried her and flew off to the Lookout.

"Why did she want to stick that up there?" She whimpered

*Time skip*

Dende and Mr Popo helped house 21 in the Lookout while Goku went to get her some food.

She was sitting down, talking to both Dende and Mr Popo joyfully

"Care for some tea?" Dende asked, holding his staff

"Please." 21 nodded

"Here you go." Goku smiled as he walked in carrying a bunch of food... And hearts appeared in 21's eyes, the female android blushing and panting

"...Is she okay?" Mr Popo asked, looking cautiously at her.

"... Oh! Yeah! She's as hungry as a Saiyan!" Goku remembered/realised

NOM, SWALLOW, CHOMP!

Android 21 was shovelling down the food in front of her with such fervour she could give Goku a run for his money. And being only recently awakened her hunger was much more potent

She was eating the food like a ravenous beast, her human cheeks bulging in a way that they shouldn't

"Err..." Both Dende and Mr Popo blinked

"Oh, she's also part Majin. That's why she has those cheeks." Goku explained, puffing out his own cheeks for comedic effect. "Wish mine did that."

"You're cute enough as is." 21 giggled without thinking and then blushing

"Thanks 21." He smiled obliviously

'He's an idiot.' Dende and Mr Popo thought with a deadpan look.

That was when a flash shone through the windows, coming from outside

"What was that?" Dende asked in confusion

The four walked out and saw three women. One with blue skin, an angel. The other two having black hair

"Huh? Vados? Kale, Claulifla?" Goku asked in confusion

"L-Lady Vados? It-it's an honour to meet you." Dende bowed to her.

"Hey old man." Caulifla waved

"Hey, Caulifla. Hi, Kale. Good seeing ya again." Goku waved back with a smile

"H-Hello, Goku." Kale waved, still a little nervous around others, but sounded a little more confident than before.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked

"Training. We're trying to train with the strongest Saiyans ever. But Cabba's lower than us and everyone else is still mastering Super Saiyan. So, we're going to the strongest person we know." Caulifla answered, pointing to Goku

"But Vegeta was busy, so we went to you." Kale followed up

"Besides, you said you'd teach us Super Saiyan 3!" Caulifla added

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Goku laughed awkwardly, feeling a bit hurt by Kale's comment, but knew it was in a joking fashion.

"You can't train out here!" Dende quickly interjected.

"Why not?" Caulifla glared

"Two words. 'Collateral'. 'Damage'." Dende answered, raising two fingers. "If you WANT to train, do it in the Room of Spirit and Time!" Using his staff, he pointed inside the Lookout's hub

"What's that?" Kale asked

"It's a place for us to train. Vegeta and I use it all the time." Goku answered. "One day out here is one year inside."

"Wow!" Kale gasped lightly

"SWEET! Let's go!" Caulifla grabbed Goku bu his wrist and tried to drag him off.

"H.. hey!" 21 yelled

"Wait a sec! I'm here with Android 21 here. If you want to train, fine. But just give her a few minutes. Okay?" Goku responded

"Huh?" Caulifla blinked, looking at 21

"Thanks, Goku." Android 21 answered gently

"Is she strong?" Caulifla asked

"Yeah." Goku nodded

"I... A bit." 21 mumbled shyly

"Then you're coming with us!" Caulifla grabbed 21's wrist and pulled her along too.

"Ahhh!" 21 squealed lightly in shock

*Time skip*

The four were now in the Room of Spirit and Time. Caulifla, Kale and Android 21 were in awe at the sight of the place...or lack thereof.

"Wha? What? Seriously? Where're the mountains? The forest? Places to punch?" Caulifla asked in annoyance and awe.

"That's not the means behind The Room. This building's the ONLY thing in this entire place. Aside for us." Goku explained. "Just us, our thoughts and our training."

"The gravity...It's much heavier here." Android 21 commented

"And... It's so cold." Kale whimpered as she hugged herself gently

"That's what we've got to train. To get warmed up." Goku answered, patting her shoulder.

"The temperature changes. It forces you to adapt."

"Oh. O-Okay." Kale answered

"So. Ready to get started?" Goku asked as he took his shirts off

'WHOA!' Kale, Caulifla and Android 21 thought in unison

"Now. Are you gonna get ready?" Goku asked, now being shirtless and showed off his rock hard pectorals

He punched his fist, channelling his ki

"Huh?" The girls blinked

"As Piccolo would say. 'Dodge'!" Goku called out and he unleashed a barrage of ki blasts

"GAH!" The three screamed as they were dodging as best as they could, trying not to get hit

"H-How is this-ARGH!" Kale asked as she was hit by a ki blast.

"Kale!" Caulifla responded and was hit herself.

Soon, Android 21 was on her own and tried to deflect the ki blasts as best as she could before getting overwhelmed

She growled, a pink aura slowly building

Caulifla and Kale grunted, trying to look up at Android 21, seeing this aura and energy about her. Something strong AND powerful.

21 yelled, her body changing in a flash of light as well as her cloths

So now, she was a pink bubblegum skinned woman with white hair, black sleeves, and tube-top, white baggy trousers and black and gold shoes. Pointed ears and her blue eyes shone through.

She was now panting as she powered up, looking intensely at Goku.

Her long pink tail swung from side to side, running her fingers through her white hair

She panted as she felt this power surge within her.

She looked at Goku, the whites of her eyes now black while her blue iris' had turned red, her eyes having turned almost mad

"Uh-oh. 21, calm down!" Goku called out to her realising that he triggered her rage.

But 21 responded with purple ki blasts of her own. Shooting back at Goku

Goku blocked the attack, staggering back. 21 slammed agaisnt him, her eyes not filled with rage but hunger

'OH~, THAT'S what's wrong.' Goku thought. "Hungry, are you?"

21 nodded and pulled him into a kiss

"Err..." Caulifla and Kale blinked in shock, seeing Android 21 kiss Goku hungrily

Caulifla's eyes narrowed as she glared, storming over to the two

"HEY! Are we fighting or what?" Caulifla called out with jealousy in her eyes, pulling 21 off Goku

"Hmm?!" Android 21 groaned as she was pulled off.

"C-Caulifla?" Kale frowned, looking at them as she got up.

"Get off!" 21 glared and kicked her away

"Make me, bitch!" Caulifla powered up to Super Saiyan and flew at her.

The two began to fight, throwing blows as they tried to tear each other's hair out

"S-Stop. Please. Stop." Kale whimpered, trying to stop them

"BITCH/SKANK/SLUT/SNACK!" The two traded blows and insults at each other.

"I. Said. STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Kale screamed as she transformed as the two didn't stop fighting. Her aura and body changed to a green and bulked up and changed into a large hulking woman with bright green hair

"Not again." Goku sweat dropped

Soon, the three women were fighting against each other, Caulifla and Kale fighting together against 21, who was holding her own.

Goku sat down, crossing his arms in annoyance

*Outside the Time Chamber*

Mr Popo and Dende were serving tea for Vados, happy to have her here but nervous as all HIFL.

"Thank you, Super Kami Dende." Vados smiled, taking the drink.

"N... Now you don't need to call me that L... Lady Vados." He stuttered

"But that IS your title; is it not?" She smiled, taking the tea, knowing she was just teasing him.

"I. I guess." He mumbled.

"So, I take it that it was your two friend's idea to come here?" Mr Popo asked calmly, seeing Vados.

"Yes, it was. As stated brashly by Caulifla. Goku is...or is currently the teacher for the two." Vados explained, taking a sip.

"How long will you be staying?" Dende asked

"Well. As long as they wish." Vados answered, taking another sip. "Hmm. Adequate."

She sat back, smiling "If they wish to stay longer, even permanently, then there would be no complaints from myself, of course."

"...Fantastic." Dende sighed.

"So, how does this 'Room of Spirit and Time' function? I assume that it has some time dilation?" Vados asked

"Yes. One day out here is one year inside. I've changed the rules of it so that people can go in there for as long as needed rather than the limitations." Dende explained, giving a brief explanation

"I see." She nodded

"How long have they been in there now?"

"Hmm~. About twenty minutes." Mr Popo answered

"And that equates to-" Dende began to calculate.

"Five days and one hour." Vados responded.

"R-Right. I wonder how they're doing?" Dende pondered

*Inside the Time Chamber*

Goku panted, groaning as his head fell back against the wall

'This. Isn't. Working.' He thought, looking at the girls.

They seemed to be breaking into genuine fights every day

'What the heck do I do? Did Whis and Beerus have to deal with this with me and Vegeta?' He thought

"You. Finished. Bitch?" Caulifla asked, glaring at Android 21.

"Why can't you just let me have my meal?! He's so tasty!" 21 snapped back at her

"What the HELL does that even MEAN?" Caulifla snapped. "'Trying to EAT him'? Are you a cannibal or something?"

"Er... Big sis?" Kale said shyly, whispering what 21 might have meant to her sister

Caulifla was silent, her eyes slowly widening as she began to blush

Her mouth slowly opened and then did a double take to both Android 21 and Goku, then pointing at them...and fell to the floor.

CRASH!

"B-Big Sis!" Kale called out

"Caulifla?" Goku looked on at her. "You okay?"

"Duh~." Caulifla's eyes spun around in a spiral.

"She's fine." Android 21 answered, pouncing on Goku

She pinned him to the floor, giggling lustfully

"21. Why do you have that same look in your eye when ChiChi-Hmm?" Goku asked before she kissed him, rubbing against his crotch

21 moaned, her tongue rolling around his as it entered his mouth

Goku mumbled in worry but also a growing horniness, since this was the second woman who had feelings for him.

Bulma.

ChiChi.

That Princess Snake lady from Snake Way

Well...the third DID try and eat him.

"AH~! So good!" 21 moaned, breaking the kiss

The licked her fingers, giggling

"21. I know you're in there. Don't do something craz-EEE!" Goku squeaked as he felt his member being squeezed on by 21's pussy

"GET OFF HIM!" Caulifla snapped/roared

"Huh? Make me." 21 responded, bending back as she saw the Universe 6 Saiyan woman.

Said Saiyan now being in her SSJ2 state

"Uh-oh." 21 blinked and was ripped off of Goku.

"OOF!" 21 was flung to the floor and rolling in pain.

"He's MINE!" Caulifla growled

"... What?" Goku blinked

"Wh-What?" Kale whispered, feeling her heart thump as she heard that.

Caulifla kissed Goku in place of Android 21, pinning him to the floor

Goku's eyes where wide, Caulifla sitting on his lap and grinding against him

"I'm not letting some hussy get you!" Caulilfla answered, stripping off and exposing his dick.

"What is happening here?" He asked in confusion

Caulifla grabbed his dick, sliding his hand up and down quickly

"What's that old tradition? 'Saiyans are attracted to the strong'?" Caulifla licked her lips. "You're the strongest Saiyan around."

"I...Thanks? But. Ah~, this is not the training I had in mind." Goku moaned, having not felt this feeling in a LONG time.

"Just enjoy it." Caulifla responded

"B-Big sis." Kale gulped and began to rub her things and rubbed her breast.

Seeing the woman she loved being so 'naughty'

"AH! WH-What the?" Caulifla gasped as she felt her breasts being groped by Android 21.

"Think you can get me off THAT easily?" She asked, rubbing over Caulifla's top.

Her long, thick tongue emerged from her mouth and licked her cheek

Caulifla moaned, feeling the tongue licking her cheek and rubbed against Goku's waist and rubbed his cock.

Her hand slid up and down his dick faster, twisting her wrist and massaging it

Goku's eyes widened in shock and came onto Caulifla's hand, giving off a good amount of sperm.

"Oh fuck yes!" Caulifla panted and grinned, seeing her reward

"So~ much!" Android 21 and Caulifla began to lick the cum off the latter's hand

"Y-You're still hard?" Kale asked, seeing his cock.

"Yeah. Years of training." Goku answered, seeing the sight before him.

He didn't know why but the sight made his cock throb

"I think you're excited." Kale answered nervously. "Seeing Android 21 and...and Big Sis Caulifla." as she crawled next to him, kissing him

'Oh my, Kami!' Goku thought as he kissed and straddled.

"Hey, he's back up again." Android 21 commented, latching her lips on Goku's cock.

*Outside the Chamber*

It was a few hours outside, Dende and Mr Popo were still catering to Vados, getting to know her while she explained what it was like working with a God of Destruction.

"Wow, that's amazing." Dende admitted

"I suppose it is."

'Dende? Dende are you there? I swear that if this is George Takei I'm going to have words with-' A voice called up telepathically

"Huh? Gohan? You're calling me?" Dende asked

"Hmm?" Vados looked at him.

"Telepathic communication. Something Goku taught Gohan." Mr Popo answered

"Ah." Vados answered

'Do you know where dad is? He's not home yet.' Gohan asked

"Oh, he's training in the Room of Spirit and Time." Dende responded

'Oh thank you!' Gohan sighed in relief

"Why? What's up?" Dende asked

'Mum's pissed.' Was all Gohan said.

"Ah. Yeah, that'd be enough reason." Dende sighed "... But why?"

'She tried to make a friend with someone dad brought over and she scared her off.' Gohan explained

"And ... How is that Goku's fault?"

'It's mum. She got pissed at him after I went training with Piccolo and him in the Arctic.' Gohan answered 'She blames anything she can on dad.'

"That makes sense. What're you going to tell her?" Dende asked

'He went training. Won't say where but...that MIGHT give him enough time to let her cool down.' Gohan responded

"Hopefully." Dende nodded

"Well, good luck, Gohan." Dende answered

'Thanks 'Super Kami Dende'.' Gohan responded with a jovial tone and hung up.

"Oh haha!"

*In the Hyper Cryonic Lime Bamber*

It was about a week later since the 'incident' between Android 21 and Caulifla and things have calmed down a LOT since then.

Kale and Caulifla were currently in the bath while Goku and Android 21 were out training...or 'training' at this point.

Goku held her hips, her white pants removed and used by Caulifla to tie her hands and tail together, as the android bounced on his lap

"Yes, yes, yes Goku! So good!" Android 21 moaned happily "Come on, mess me up!"

"I've been doing that all week." Goku answered, having gone Super Saiyan at her request, his cock plunging deep within her moist wet snatch

But honestly he wouldn't complain one bit

This. Felt. GREAT.

He could really let loose, and give it his all.

And since Caulifla and Kale were here as well, they could help share the experience

"I-I'm cumming again!" Android 21 moaned with an ahegao face.

Her long tongue was hanging out of her mouth, between her bouncy breasts

'OH! That is hot!' Goku thought as he climaxed in her vagina once again.

Android 21 moaned loudly as her womb became filled with his seed, even distending a little.

"Can't... No more..." she whimpered softly as their orgasms subsided, her pussy sore after two hours of this

"Okay, you rest up." Goku answered, rubbing her head and pulling out of her pussy.

"Is? Is it our turn now?" Kale gulped, seeing Goku's hard cock slid out of Android 21's slit.

"Looks like it is." Caulifla giggled, hugging Kale from behind and playing with her soapy breasts "Hey big boy! Come join us in the bath!" She called

"B-Big Sis!" Kale moaned, feeling Caulifla's hands massage her soapy tits.

"Sure. I can go for a bath." Goku smiled, removing his gi shirt and jumped in.

SPLASH!

The three were now soaked and soapy, Goku's member barely poking out from the bubbles. "Want me to wash you?" He offered

"No. Let US wash YOU." Caulifla drooled softly, using Kale like a sponge as she began to rub the other girl against Goku's chest

"Oh. Okay." Goku answered, enjoying this feeling as he felt Kale's bosom rubbing against him.

"How? How does it feel?" Kale asked timidly.

"VERY soapy. And soft." Goku smiled, his cock rubbing against her waist

Brushing against her stomach and teasing her clit as Caulifla moved the timid girl up and down

"How's it feel?" Kale blushed, feeling her vagina twitch with each movement of her hips.

"You just asked that." Goku smiled, seeing how she eyed his abs

"S-Sorry. It. Feels good. I've never done this before." Kale answered nervously, rubbing her breasts with Goku's hand.

"Please. We've been fucking him non-stop." Caulifla mumbled as she kissed Kale's neck, a finger rubbing between Kale's asscheeks

"N-Not in the bath th-AH~!" Kale came in the bath.

"I think...You're ready now." Goku commented, as he positioned her over his cock and pulled her down.

He smiled, feeling the warmth surround him, while Caulifla began to finger Kale's asshole

"You're clenching on my finger, Kale." Caulifla kissed along Kale's neck.

"S-So good." Kale panted, her body bouncing on Goku's cock.

"I can feel it. You're tight." Goku played with her breasts.

He squeezed, his hips splashing the water around them

"Hmm~! G-Goku. So. Big!" Kale squeaked

"Hmm~, I can't remember the last time I lasted this long." Goku moaned, nuzzling in her breasts as he gave a hard climax into Kale's pussy

Kale moaned, Caulifla finger fucking her ass faster. Kale's eyes began to turn all white, her hair turning green

"Caulifla. You're getting excited." Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 to compensate for his member in her snatch

"H-Harder. Harder, Goku." Kale panted, her hair beginning to stick up and glow fully green

She was in her controlled super Saiyan state, drooling

"Kale. I'm gonna cum!" Goku moaned, his member pulsing inside of her

"I-Inside! Inside me!" Kale panted as the water splashed out from the sides. "YES!"

Goku grunted and came inside her, filling her with his seed.

Caulifla kissed the orgasming girl, her fingers still moving in her backdoor

Over by Android 21, she was smiling as she saw the trio. Rubbing her stomach...she was feeling full.

*Outside The Psychologic Lime Squeezer*

We go down to Capsule Corp, Vegeta was looking after Bra...his second princess.

"Dad! I'm a boy!" Kid Trunks yelled out of nowhere

Vegeta laughed at that as he cradled Bra. "He knows I'm joking."

Bra just giggled at that, grabbing his finger.

CLICK!

"AWE~, you two are adorable." Bulma smiled, holding a camera in her hand

"What? Where did you get that?" Vegeta got up.

"Come on, I KNOW you want to remember this." Bulma teased him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"...It's not over." Vegeta pointed to Bulma.

"I know." Bulma rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Oh hey."

Standing there was Goten "Hi Ms Bulma! Have you seen my dad? We haven't seen him for two days."

"Goku's been missing for two days?" Bulma pondered

"Yeah, mum's been wondering about him." Goten answered

"Could he be out training with King Kai." She suggested

"Would not surprise me." Vegeta mocked

"Can you call him or something?" Goten asked

"What do we look like? A phone service?" Vegeta responded

"Goku doesn't even have a phone." Bulma reminded

"...I-I kinda meant to King Kai." Goten explained

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, going back to the living room with Bra.

"Sorry, Goten. We'll try and find him later." Bulma answered

"Okay." Goten sighed. "Thanks, Bulma." He waved and headed out.

"Bye, Goten." Bulma closed the door.

"Hmph. Kakarot's been missing for a few days and everyone's going crazy." Vegeta huffed

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I know you're as good as Goku." She kissed his cheek.

"Bitch, I'm better." He grinned and slapped her ass

"You bastard." She whispered into his ear seductively, pinching his ass.

*in the Hyper Sonic BunkerDriver*

We find ourselves back with Goku, Kale, Caulifla and Android 21...and...three. Babies?

...

Oh good god. They multiplied.

In Android 21's arms was a young red wispy haired little girl wrapped in a swaddle.

In Caulifla's arms was a black haired baby boy in a purple cloth.

And lastly, being coddled lovingly was Kale holding a little bundle in her arms.

They had been in the chamber for three years

"I told you that is where babies come from. And NOT taking the last muffins, Goku." Android 21 responded, cradling her daughter.

"Fine. You were right." He grumbled

"Come over here, daddy. Your son wants ya." Caulifla smirked

Goku nodded, walk forward "Hey Goji." He smiled

"Ah~." The boy reached up to him with his tiny hands.

"Why did we let Goku name your son?" Android 21 asked

"He's a beast at 'rock, paper, scissors', that's why." Caulifla answered

All the while, Kale was breastfeeding her baby, letting it suckle.

"Ichigouu." She soothed gently

"She's REALLY mothering her baby." Caulifla smiled

"That she is. And can you blame her?" Android 21 responded

"Nah. She's strong." Caulifla rubbed under her nose with a smirk "I trained her well."

"Whee!" Goku lifted his son from his arms by only an inch and caught him.

"I think Andi loves her siblings. Especially that Goku is their dad." Android 21 agreed

"Yeah...You DO know he's got a kicking beard, right?" Caulifla asked

"Oh yes...VERY nice." She smirked

"And it feels good between my thighs." Kale added

"Well, look who's back from mothering." Caulifla joked

Kale just blushed and smiled at that remark.

"How long have we been here?" Caulifla wondered

"By my estimation...About three years." Android 21 responded "... I don't care though."

"Yeah. Same here." Caulifla smirked

*Outside*

"It's been a week! How long are they going to be in there?" Dende asked in confusion and worry. ChiChi had been on his ass since Goku disappeared with Android 21...and Vados hadn't left yet.

The angel actually getting rather 'close', much to the uncomfortableness of the guardian of earth

"...DENDE!" A group of voices screamed in worry, flying up to the Lookout.

"Huh?" Dende turned and saw Bulma and Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters flying up to them. having a scared look on their faces "H... Hi." He laughed nervously

"Where's Goku/Kakarot/Dad?" The group asked in unison all looking for that same person. "He's been gone for a week!"

"Err-" Dende looked in panic, worried that he'd get his ass kicked by beings MUCH stronger than him.

Vados soon stepped forwards. "If you're looking for Goku, he's in the Room of Spirit and Time. Along with Caulifla, Kale and Android 21."

The entire group looked in fright and shock. THAT was where he was?

"...DO I HEAR NINE?" Vegeta snapped hearing about ANOTHER android.

"Oh no. ANOTHER Android? Wait. 21? I thought she was destroyed." Krilin asked

"That's what happened on Supreme Kai's planet." Android 18 added

"It seems that she kept a version of herself somewhere and Goku found her." Vados surmised.

"Great! So now we've got THIS!" Vegeta groaned, thinking back to the clones and Android 21 attacking the Earth.

"I'll go destroy her." He said arrogantly

"Vegeta, wait. What if she's changed. Besides, Dad's got Kale and Caulifla with him. They're more than a match for her." Gohan tried to diffuse the situation

"He's in there with THREE women?" ChiChi snarled

CREAK.

...

"How did she get here?" Tien whispered to Yamcha

"I. Don't. Know." He squeaked

"N-Now mum. It's probably something innocent. You know how dad gets on these training days. Remember those three days he spent with Vegeta?" Gohan responded, handing over Pan to Videl to protect her.

"Don't bring me into this!" Vegeta snapped

"Dende, you better bring Goku out! Otherwise, the Dragonballs aren't going to bring you back!" ChiChi threatened.

"Wait, how'd that wor-OH!" Trunks tried to figure it out...till it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"ChiChi, please be patient. I'm certain there's a logical explanation. As Gohan said, it could've been an intense training schedule that they went through and only just realised what's happened."

"Hey, guys! Sorry, we're late. The Moronic Flying Member's time stuff messed with our clocks." Goku called out, smiling as normal, and rocking a beard that would make King Vegeta jealous.

"Papa?" Vegeta mumbled for a seconded, mesmerized by the beard

"That wasn't even CLOSE Goku." Mr Popo facepalmed, knowing Goku couldn't get the name right even to save his life.

"Huh?" The group asked

"'Papa'? Huh?" Goku asked. "Oh, that's right. Hey, everyone's here!" He called out to the inside of the Lookout's rooms and out came not only the Saiyan women and Android 21...but three, six to seven-year-old children.

All dressed in orange Gi's since that was the only thing outside the chamber.

The three kids where a blur, running around and just looking at EVERYTHING they could

"Huh? What? What's going on? Who're they?" Everyone asked as the kids were too fast for the group to pinpoint just yet.

"Who's this? What's this? Oh my gosh! Who're you?" The three kids asked

"Well...Looks like we lost control." Android 21 laughed awkwardly.

"Nah, they're just excited. First time they came out of the chamber since they were born." Caulifla nudged Android 21 playfully

"Ichigou, careful." Kale called out to her child.

I'm fine mama!" One of the children called "Ooh! This guy has no hair! Why is that?"

"This one's green!" Another child said in amazement "And what are those sticks coming out of your head?"

"These are antennae." Dende pointed to them.

"Who the HECK are they?!" Yamcha asked in confusion.

"Inquisitive kids aren't they?" Bulma asked Vegeta

"Wow! She's cool!" The red-haired girl smiled at Bulma.

"Thank you." Bulma chuckled

"Goku. What. The hell?" Dende asked in confusion and worry.

"Huh?" Goku blinked

"The kids? ChiChi's here!" Dende pointed out

"ChiChi?" He blinked

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled

"Oh, crapbaskets." Goku gulped seeing her...and she was FUMING.

"What on EARTH have you done?" She yelled at him, daggers emerging from her eyes

"Hey! Back off my mate, bitch!" Caulifla snapped

"Wait, what?" The group asked

"Kakarot. What've you done?" Vegeta asked in shock and confusion

"What did I do?" He blinked

"You broke our vows! Sleeping with these WHORES! AND her?" ChiChi responded, pointing to the Universe 6 Saiyans and Android 21

"You're still upset about...wait. It's only been a week here." Android 21 asked before realising the time dilation

"You tried to rape me a wooden bat that had a nail in it." 21 glared at ChiChi

"...WHAT THE FUCK, MOM/CHICHI?" The group snapped back at it.

"What?" She blinked like she did nothing wrong

"Honestly, ChiChi no WONDER this happened." Bulma answered.

"Dad, is this the scary woman Mum told us about?" Goji blatantly spoke, pointing to ChiChi.

"Yes son." Goku nodded

"NYEH!" Goji stuck his tongue out at her and flew off.

"That- You little!" ChiChi blinked and glared at Goji.

"ChiChi, things have changed." Android 21 spoke while Kale and Ichigou were with the others trying to explain. "It has been SEVEN YEARS."

"It's been a WEEK!" ChiChi snapped

Goku groaned and didn't like where ChiChi was going. "ChiChi, I've spent time with Kale, Caulifla and 21." He stated simply "We have been together for seven years."

"But. But. Fine. I want a divorce, Goku!" ChiChi gave up and glared at Goku

"And I'm making sure I get EVERYTHING! You aren't seeing MY home or MY SONS again!"

"Hey! Now ChiChi! That's unfair!" Bulma glared

"I've had to put up with this for YEARS, Bulma! YOU have a husband who's THERE for you!" ChiChi responded

Over by Goku, he whispered to Android 21 "What's a 'divorce'? Can you eat it?"

"Goku." She giggled

"That house is Goku's! Built next to his grandfathers!" Bulma frowned "And Goku's been here with you since the Kid Buu incident, outside of a few days!"

"It's been boiling up for YEARS, Bulma!" ChiChi snapped

"ENOUGH!" Kale shouted, not caring about all this. And right now, she was tired of hearing ChiChi's yelling.

Her hair spiked up, at the brink of going Super Saiyan Berserk

"Don't lay blame on anyone. Goku made his choice. And leave." Kale stated simply. "You have pushed him away. Hurt him. I won't let you hurt him!"

ChiChi gulped at Kale's pure power radiating from her...and it SHOWED she had grown in power and internal strength

The three children quickly flew to Kale's side, nervous

"Leave. Now." Kale answered simply.

ChiChi glared... And ran off

...Which was definitely surprising since they didn't know how she got up there. Which was a capsule ship she owned

"So, now what?" Gohan asked, looking at his new siblings questioningly

"...Is that our niece?" Ichigou asked kindly, pointing to Pan. "That's the right word, right Mama?"

"Yes, that's it Ichigou." 21 assured

"And yes, that's Pan." Goku smiled

Ichigou smiled as they flew in the air.

"Hey, dad...Just asking...Is Ichigou-?" Gohan asked

"A girl. Yeah." Goku nodded

"And a kickass fighter." Caulifla smirked "Just like her brother and sister."

The others blinked, the kids now still enough to get a proper look at them

Ichigou had long black hair with a ponytail behind her and black eyes.

Goji had short black spiky hair like Caulifla's except without the ponytail.

And Andi had long red hair and blue eyes

Andi blinked a bit, rubbing her eye a bit

"We need to get you some glasses." 21 admitted

"Yes, Mum." Andi nodded

"I'll make some for her." Bulma offered

"Hi! I'm Goten!" The younger of the original Son siblings greeted

"Hey, Goten." Goji smirked, shaking his hand...albeit a little too strongly.

"Ow!" He flinched "You're strong!"

Goji chuckled awkwardly and released his hand. "S-Sorry. Not used to holding back."

"Strong mother's." Vegeta commented like it was common knowledge

"Heck yeah." Caulifla answered with a smirk.

"I think...we all need some space now." Android 21 commented.

"Where to?" Kale asked

"Maybe to my lab? I kind of want to see my work again." Android 21 answered

GRUMBLE!

"...Or we can go get lunch." Caulifla rebutted

"Yeah, we need that." Goji smiled

Bulma sighed. "Okay, I'll set up a buffet."

"What's a buffet?" The young Saiyans asked

*Time skip*

Bulma was regretting her offer right now

Goku, Android 21, Kale, Caulifla, Andi, Ichigou AND Goji were all shovelling food down their mouths faster than than Lord Beerus at a pudding filled pool.

'They're going to eat me out of money.' She thought with tears

"Hmm, oh. Bulma, thank you for your gracious hospitality." Android 21 spoke kindly as she inhaled from her feast.

"... At least ones nice." She whispered with a smile

"AND. I believe that our stomachs will be eating you of your fortune very soon unless something isn't sorted." Android 21 added.

'Oh god.' Bulma gulped

"Is that a threat?" Vegeta growled.

"Of course not. I'm going to give you recompense." Android 21 responded, calming him down.

"How?" Bulma asked

"I happen to have full control over the Red Ribbon Army's resources and locations. Totalling in several billions in funding." Android 21 explained

Both Vegeta and Bulma blinked at that.

Goku, Kale and Caulifla didn't know what any of that meant.

"A-Are you serious?" Bulma asked

"Of course. I know that the Red Ribbon Army has done many bad things. And revenge has caused everyone nothing but pain. I want to make a MUCH better world for our kids to live in." Android 21 answered. "PLUS, it would be good to talk to a fellow intellectual every now and again."

"Thank you." She smiled

BURP! "'Scuse me." Goji belched

"Brother." Andi rolled her eyes...behind her new glasses.

Ichigouu giggled a bit, finishing her plate

"So...Does that mean seconds?" Goku asked

"Seconds?" Vegeta and Bulma deadpanned

"Kakarot. Just leave." Vegeta groaned

"Please Vegeta. You're so far behind you can't boss Goky around anymore." Kale frowned, hugging Goku

"...Goky?" The group asked

"WHAT?!" Vegeta snapped. "Kakarot lost Ultra Instinct! I'M stronger!"

"He's got a hold of it. Permanently." Caulifla shrugged and grinned "And gone beyond it."

"BEYOND?!" Vegeta roared and powered up to his Saiyan Blue state!

... With Kale and Caulifla doing the same

...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta roared, powering up to his own beyond state.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out

Caulifla and Kale glared, getting ready to fight with their three kids going SSJ2

Goku frowned, in Ultra Instinct -Omen-, staring at Vegeta threateningly

"Oh, NOW it's a fight!" Vegeta smiled cracking his knuckles.

WAM!

CREAK!

THUD!

Behind Vegeta was Bulma holding a frying pan in her hands...with a Vegeta indent in it.

"I'm so sorry guys." Bulma apologised heavily. "He was such a rude host."

"YOU were a perfect host." Android 21 answered respectfully and reassuringly.

"Thank you." She smiled

"We better go." Android 21 added.

"You sure?" Bulma frowned

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow to sort out the paperwork." She responded

"Hey Gohan, can you look after the kids for tonight please?" Goku asked

"Um...Sure?" Gohan nodded after looking and conferring with Videl. "Piccolo?"

"Sure. I'll help." Piccolo answered

"Thanks! We haven't had a night to ourselves in six years!" Caulifla grinned

"...Makes sense." Videl admitted, thinking on the time dilation.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"We can spend time with Panny Pan!" Andi cheered

"'Panny Pan'?" Videl and Gohan asked

"It's what they call her." Kale answered "Think it's a funny name."

"Well...come on." Videl answered. "We'll have to lay some rules down while you're at our house though."

"Yes, Aunt Videl." The trio answered, Andi sorting her glasses out

"She's your sister-in-law, not your aunt." 21 explained, something that came across as something she explained often

"Sorry." The three apologised.

"We will see you tomorrow. Behave." Kale said, hugging them

"Hmm." Ichigou nodded.

"Bye." They waved and flew off.

"So... Let's find somewhere private, baby." Caulifla purred, hugging Goku

"Sure. Okay." Goku smirked

POP!

Now, Bulma was left alone, an unconscious husband and a LOT of washing up to do. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. "I need a butler bot or something."

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of years later since Goku left ChiChi

Goku walked towards his house, carrying a few bags full of veg

"Hup. Um...Shoot. Little help?" Goku called out. Still having the beard from years ago.

Running out of the house his three kids helped him, not even waiting a second

It was a teenage Ichigou and Goji, who were wearing a gi like their father's. However, Andi was wearing a Capsule Corp uniform, having joined an internship.

"Thanks kids." He smiled

"No problem." They answered

"Gah! I've got to go. Sorry, Dad." Andi apologised and flew off to Capsule Corp.

"The girl." He laughed

"Yeah, well. She's helping bring in money for home." Goji answered

Ichigou pushed him gently

"What?" Goji asked with a smirk

"Um. The veg?" Goku asked

"Right." The two answered as they took the bags.

Inside the Son Home, was Kale and Caulifla, resting up from working all day in the fields and from training. Android 21 wasn't there as she was at work with Bulma.

Goku set the food down and smiled, putting a blanket over Kale and Caulifla and let them sleep

He smiled, kissing them both gently

The two smiled tiredly as they just rested next to each other and snuggled close as Goku sat between them.

'What a life.' He thought.

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
